Christmas with the Hokages
by hinata606
Summary: Well imagine if the Hokages had a wish come true, that they could visit their village once. What will the village be like? Please review!


**Hey everyone!!! Happy Christmas and Happy New Year 2009!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Everyone, I wrote this one shot as Christmas gift to all readers, you could review me as a return gift ^_^!!!**

**Yay please review!!!!!! Best of Luck for the New Year!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Christmas With The Hokages**

St. Michael scratched his head as he looked at the group of four huddled together in the corner of the giant crystal palace. Damn, its Christmas Eve, and they have to spoil it by being so miserable! He thought sullenly.

He sighed and walked towards them. He noticed that they were all good looking young men, the one with his back to him had messy blond hair, the one next to him had messy white hair. After him was a man who looked just like the white haired one, except he had straight long brown hair. The man ending the circle had spiky brown hair and a short brown goatee.

"Uhum!" St. Michael coughed, to get the men's attention. "It's Christmas Eve and I find four miserable young men. If you don't mind could you tell me why you are so miserable?"

"You see, we come from a village called the Village Hidden in the Leaves, a ninja village." The blond man said, turning around to face St. Michael, he had such intense blue eyes, it was hard to look away from them.

"We were leaders, you would say, called Hokages of the village. I was the First Hokage," the long haired man said, "My brother was the second Hokage," he said pointing to the white haired man, "Sarutobi was the third Hokage and the blond, Minato was the Fourth Hokage."

"Unfortunately, we all died a bit too quickly, well except for Sarutobi, but then he was killed as well." Said the white haired man sadly, not looking up.

"And we don't know how our village turned out. Minato here died when his son was born, so he doesn't know how his son looks like." Sarutobi said sadly looking at the crestfallen Minato.

"Damn, I wish I could see the village, just once." Minato sighed, the others nodded their agreement.

St. Michael raised an angelic eyebrow. He sighed and turned back towards his desk and took out the big book of rules. He blew of the dust on the top of the book and opened the book and took a look at the index. He turned towards the relevant page and read through it quickly.

He smiled and reread the paragraph he just read. His smile brightened. He turned and walked back towards the group of young men.

"Since its nearly Christmas, I will grant you one wish. This is allowed, so I won't get into trouble. I will let you visit your village one last time. However there are a few rules that you have to follow.

Firstly, you will leave in another forty-five minutes, and you have to be back at midnight on Christmas Eve.

Secondly, you cannot tell anyone who you are even if they are really close to you.

Thirdly you have to change your appearance.

If you agree to all that, you may visit your village, I don't like it when there are sad people during Christmas, the aura goes all funny." St. Michael said, waving his hands around to imitate the aura of sad people.

"So when can we?" Minato asked quickly, all four of them had brightened drastically.

"Keep your hair on, you still have about forty minutes left, you can help with the decorations, hurry up and get going." St. Michael said, shooing them off.

**Forty minutes and 59 seconds later**

Four people materialised a meter outside the gates of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. They got up and dusted their clothes.

"Well, its five in the morning, think anyone would be awake?" The Second Hokage asked.

"Even if they were, we would probably be chased out of the village, we should change our appearance." The First said sensibly.

"Well, there are two possibilities; we could wear long robes, with hoods that cover our faces, that way no one would be able to see us, although that would probably sent us back to St. Michael quicker or..." Fourth said brightly.

"Or considering we're ninjas we could use the transformation jutsu." The Third said raising an eyebrow, as Minato smiled.

"All right then, we should hurry!" The first said, the other three quickly imitated the hand signs that he was performing.

"Transform!" The four of them chorused. In a puff of smoke they became four old men, bent with age.

"All right then, no one should be able to recognise us now. We should give ourselves names." The First Hokage said in a feeble old voice as he slowly turned towards the others.

"The names themselves should have no connection to us." He continued.

"I will be Teuchi." The Third said.

"I will be...um...Subaki."The Second said hesitantly.

"I will be Masaaki." The Fourth said.

And I will be Yasushi." The first said. As they all memorised each others names, and decided to get going towards the village, they heard the snap of a twig. Each of them tensed, of course they were still bent down, they were old after all.

Yasushi turned around, ready to defend himself and the others, before he could even move an inch however a kunai was pressed against his throat. He froze not quite believing that he, the First Hokage, had been caught unaware.

"Who are all of you? Tell me your names, and state your purposes." A female voice said with so much ice in her voice, it could have frozen them to the ground. They decided to play along, their captor was probably a guard of the village.

_Wow, the village has really improved, or I had stayed up in heaven too long._ Yasushi thought silently in his head, as he marvelled at the person's stealth and speed.

"W-we are travellers, we are visiting our homeland after a long a time. The cold weather is taking its toll, and we were thinking of taking refuge in that village for a day, before we continue on our journey." Yasushi said, lacing his voice with fear. The others quickly catching on, nodded their heads quickly.

Their captor behind them hesitated for a while, satisfied she stepped away. The four old men turned around to see their captor.

Although the first thing they really saw was a young woman bent low, her ink blue hair covering her face. She muttered apologies, and slowly straightened up. The four men gasped, as they saw their captor's features for the first time.

The woman in front of her was a young woman with long ink-blue hair that reached to her waist. Her angelic porcelain face contrasted beautifully to the colour of her hair. Her white Hyuuga eyes gave her that extra touch of beauty.

"I'm sorry for attacking you out of no where but as a ninja from that village, I had to protect my village from any strangers."She said softly, her voice containing so much warmth, that it would have been hard to comprehend the idea of her attacking old men.

"That's okay, I'm Yasushi, this is my brother Subaki. And our friends Teuchi and Masaaki. It is nice to meet you." All four old men smiled at the beauty they saw in front of them. They never in their dead lifetime expected to meet anyone so beautiful.

"I'm Hinata Hyuuga, of the Hyuuga clan." The woman said. "I'll make sure that you get a place to stay, as compensation for attacking you."

"Thank you young lady." Masaaki said politely.

_Wow she surpasses even Kushina in beauty. _Minato thought quietly in his head. He was glad that his wife was not here to scold him now.

**10 minutes later inside the village**

"Well, since the Hokage would probably be asleep right now, and since he won't be working today it would be pointless to disturb him. Don't worry though, you can stay at my house for today." Hinata said quickly noticing the expression on the old men's faces. She giggled slightly, lifting the men's spirits with her tinkling bell like laugh.

"What do you mean that the Hokage won't be working today?" Subaki asked curiously.

"Well since today's Christmas Eve, the Hokage had ordered that this was a bank holiday and everyone rest and not work.

However, before you judge him, he understands his responsibility as a ninja and always has a squad of ninja who are paid extra to work on bank holidays. Of course he himself never turns away people who asks for help." Hinata explained to the old men.

They nodded thoughtfully before Teuchi asked,

"So... are you part of this squad, and are we keeping you away from your work?"

"No, no, no. You see we were running low on herbs, so I ran off into the forest early this morning to collect some." Hinata smiled at the worried old man.

"Here we are. Welcome to the Hyuuga manor." Hinata gestured at the big manor that lay in front of them.

Most men would be surprised, although they weren't really, since they had been there numerous times when they were still alive. Hinata frowned slightly at their reaction, but quickly rejected as she felt a pair of tiny hands grasping her legs.

She looked down only to find her little nephew looking up at her earnestly.

"Aito!! Where are you?! Get over here right now!!" Shouted a flustered Tenten. A 22 yr old mother who was a also a ninja was not an ideal person to mess with.

"Hinata, thank goodness you found him! Say him to take a bath right now! We need to get ready." Tenten asked Hinata.

"Tenten leave her alone at least, I'll get him to take a bath in the river." A cool collected Neji came behind Tenten.

_So they got together huh?_ The Third smiled inwardly.

"Yay, papa!! Lets go to the river right now! Mama's scary!" Aito squealed as Neji took him from Hinata.

"You're telling me." He muttered quietly. Tenten raised an eyebrow. Neji quickly puffed himself to the river, disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

"Are you going somewhere Tenten?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, since its Christmas Eve we decided to go around the village and have a family outing with Lee and his family. Aito loves playing with his twins anyway." Tenten smiled. Waving goodbye to Hinata she quickly disappeared inside the manor.

"Well we're here. If you want you can have breakfast and look around the village, and then come back to the house to rest. I have some work to do, so I can't really see you now. I'm really sorry." Hinata apologised.

"Don't worry child, we would like to visit this village." Teuchi said kindly. And the four of the them walked towards the village, leaving Hinata to go back the way she came.

**Some time later**

"Looks like the village really has improved since we left." The First said to the others. The others nodded in agreement.

"I'm surprised to see a lot of the genins that I knew grow up into wonderful people. We had already seen Hinata, she used to be such a shy creature, and now look at her.

If I remember correctly she used to have a massive crush on your son, Minato. Although Naruto was way too dense to even notice.

Neji and Tenten are married with a little boy, seems like their team mate Lee also has a family now. We have also heard that Shikamaru and Ino are married, and that Ino is pregnant with their child.

Sakura and Sasuke married just a month ago. Shino, Kiba and Chouji are also happy with their respective families." The Third sighed happily.

"But we have also heard mentions of the Konoha 12. Do you have any idea who they are, Sarutobi?" Second asked curiously.

"As a matter of fact, I actually don't. We should get back to the Hyuuga manor, its nearly nine. We only have 3 more hours left." The Third said.

"And I still haven't seen Naruto yet." Minato said sadly.

**Arriving at the Hyuuga manor**

"Hey!! Old men!!" Tenten shouted as she ran. "Where have you been?! Hinata's been so worried. We have a party to go to. Tell Hinata that we've gone ahead would you please?" Saying that she ran away, without waiting for an answer, as Aito had again run off.

Just at that moment the door opened, and Hinata stepped out. All four men turned, and their breath refused to come out of their chests, as they saw Hinata.

She was wearing a long midnight blue dress that covered her feet. Little dots of whites stone made tiny flower patterns across the dress. Her hair was bundled up, with a few loose hair that were curled.

"Are you okay? I've been very worried." Hinata said.

"You look beautiful child." Teuchi whispered. Hinata smiled beautifully.

"Ahem, right! Well we went around the village, and we just wanted to know who the Konoha 12 were." Yasushi said.

"Oh, well you could come with me to the party and I'll introduce them to you." Hinata said quietly.

**At the party**

"We're here, I'll introduce the Konoha 12 to you right away." Hinata said as a pink haired beauty came next to her.

"Oh, hi Sakura. Could you ask the Konoha 12 to line up, I've got to introduce them to these gentlemen."

"Sure Hinata, no problem." Sakura smiled at Hinata. "KONOHA 12, LINE UP!!"

"She's loud." Yasushi said quietly.

"Yep, that's Sakura for you." Teuchi said quietly so that only the four of them could hear.

There were a few chair scrapings, and fumbling around as the Konoha 12 lined themselves up. Hinata led the four men to the front and started introducing them.

"This is Neji Hyuuga, Tenten Hyuuga, and Rock Lee."

"And this is Shikamaru Nara, Ino Nara and Chouji Akimichi."

"This is Sasuke Uchiha, Head Captian of the ANBU, Sakura Uchiha,

And Naruto Uzumaki, Sixth Hokage, and strongest Hokage so far."

The four old men marvelled at Naruto's likeness to his father. Minato secretly was very proud at Naruto's achievements, and the fact that he had surpassed Minato.

"This is Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka and me Hinata Hyuuga."

"You?!" The old men chorused.

"Of course, Hinata Hyuuga is a top class ninja, an ANBU and the fiance of the Sixth Hokage." Naruto said.

"AAAHHHHHH!!!! What the-?!" Everyone turned to look at the woman who made all the commotion.

"Granny Tsunade you all right?" Naruto asked concerned.

"No I'm not all right. I'm supposed to be a retired Hokage, not a baby sitter!!" Everyone laughed at the scene, Tsunade was sitting on the floor covered in drink packets, and chocolate covers. She had several children walking over her, one of them was Aito.

**Midnight**

The four Hokages looked around them happy at the outcome of their work. They were happy that the village and its people had turned out like this. Soon they disappeared into dust. Hinata looked around herself, and found that the four old men have gone.

St. Michael was waiting for them.

"So, have fun?" He asked.

"Yes, thank you very much and Happy Christmas!" Saying so all four of them left him.

"Sir, please I need to look at my son." Said Lily and James Potter.

"Wait I need to see my son as well." Said Ichigo's mother.

"I haven't seen Rukia since she was a baby." Said Hisana Kuchiki.

_Oh man, I think I need to retire soon, I'm getting way too old for this. _St. Michael thought as he slowly tried to escape the mob behind him.


End file.
